Willow Chronicals:The Great Escape!
by Dauntless1592
Summary: Amy and David Willow, are the new children of Hades around.A quest has been given, but to whom?What's it about?Amy and David have an interesting adventures, so... follow them as they live their written.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amy: Hello, this is my rewritten version; hopefully it's better than before! Enjoy! I don't own PJO; I only own Amy, David and a few others!**_

Hermes PVO-

I appeared to where Demeter was. In her arms was a little girl. Black hair, I also saw a little natural purple streak in her hair. Behind Demeter was her brother. Black hair, also a purple streak, and hazel eyes that is golden. He looked no more than two years old, while his sister was no more than three days old. Demeter nodded and passed the children over to me. After the boys' hand grabbed the side of my coat, Demeter was gone. I looked at him, and he looked back.

"What are you and your sister's names?' I asked, he looked at me with fright his eyes.

"I'm David, and that's Amdilya." He muttered. I sighed, this young boy was frightened, and I mean who wasn't, when people appear out of thin air? Again, I sighed as he looked away, he was sad. He just lost his mother, Selena Willow, to a fire that had started when a lightning bolt hit the telephone line.

We walked for a bit till I asked David something: "Here, we need to teleport to the house ok?" I asked cautiously. And to my shear delight, he looked at me with excitement.

"Really, YOU can telpot?" _**/A/N remember, he is 2 he can't say words right…./**_

"Yes, I can…want to try?" I asked, chuckling. As quick as we can teleport, he nodded. So he took hold of my arm, for I was carrying Amy, and I said hold on. Then, I said "Close your eyes, okay?" Then, we were in a new place. Outside a pale blue house. On the porch, stood a woman, Marylyn Bronte, child of Ares; with her husband, Charles, a mere mortal, standing next to them. When they saw us, they ran down the steps to meet us, well, meet the kids. Marylyn immediately took Amy from my arms, and Charles picked up David. David squirmed and whimpered, so Charles traded with Marylyn. I then decided to take my leave. I bid them a farewell, to them. I looked at David and Amy for a few more seconds, and then I disappeared in a gust of gentle wind.

Marylyn's PVO

After Hermes left, we went back inside. When we got inside our two kids, Hailey and Mark came up to us, to look at Amy. David, was standing off to the side, watching. He was use to this feeling, Amy, getting the attention. I heard Charles sigh, and walk over to David. Charles picked him up, and sat on the couch; our kids saw David and went over to him.

"Guys, you need to go to bed. School tomorrow." I said.

"Why?" Hailey said, sadly. 

"School, guys; David and Amy, will be here when you get home." chuckled Charles.

They finally agreed and went to bed. After laying Amy down the crib, I put David to bed. I sighed as I watched them sleep, they were going to have the rougher life, and then they do now. I just hope they'll be alright. After kissing David on his forehead, Charles and me went to bed ourselves, and entered dream land, like our children.

_**HIIIII hopefully you liked this chapter! It took me awhile to rewrite it. Okay review and read my little note!**_

_**Hailey: blond hair, blue eyes. 6 years old**_

_**Mark: Black hair, hazel eyes, 6years old**_

_**Charles: blond hair, hazel eyes. **_

_**Marylyn: black hair, blue eyes.**_

_**Amy: Black hair, goldish eyes.**_

_**David: Black hair, goldish eyes.**_

_**Okay, please review! Flames ARE welcome, and suggestions can come to! Also tell me if you liked my chapter and if you have a suggestion, THANK YOU! **_


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello my readers. E.F12 here. I have some bad news. I've been having very bad writers block for almost two years. This and juggling essay, projects, band and keeping my grades good, I just have not been able to write. I'm sorry for my readers who have waited for me to update my stories (mainly YG).

So my readers, I'm asking a favor. I need ideas, or anything you can do to help me get writing again. My friend said I recently had a lack of inspiration. So please offer any help you can give. It'll be appreciated. Again, I'm really sorry about my 2 year absence.

-EvilFairy12 out-


End file.
